User talk:Mata Nui/Archive III
Problem I was looking at this page and I found the infobox there was messed up. And while I was typing this message, I was looking around for other pages and found the infoboxes on the Trinuma, Macku, and Mazeka pages were also messed. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. So is the Prototype Robot page. Thanks! Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll edit this message when I find pages that are messed up like that. *Sarda *Iruini *Nireta *Podu I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Inactive Sysops Hey, I was browsing threw the user right groups and I came across an ancient admin named Racht. He hasn`t been active in over a year, should he not be depromoted by now?. And also whats up with Andrew1219, he said that he would ``regain his activity in the next few days`` twice once in May and August and he still isn`t active. Isn`t it maybe time he got depromoted too? Not that it really changes anything to me just asking. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 18:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Question I have a new question. The bionicle intro is I think, a little out of date. For example Teridax entry in the bionicle intro is: The main antagonist and enemy of Mata Nui and anything that respects him. I think it should say: The former main antagonist and enemy of Mata Nui and anything that respects him until he was killed by Mata Nui. Should I change it to this? User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Would you like a copy of the edits when I am done? User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Idea I have an idea of how to fix a problem. I will tell you the idea when I have time, if I remember. User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Site Leader I was wondering are you still resigning as site leader? As I noticed your activity has greatly increased. Anyway if you look at the Lego Bionicle:Request for Site Leader Leader page Kazi22 already has all the admin votes. Is that enought? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 12:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Logo Sorry to bother you again, to upload a brand new logo does the logo have to be designed on a special program like say photo shop or can I create the logo directly on wikia. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 15:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Block Awhile ago, I think it was 2 or 3 weeks ago an unregistered user changed all the Bohrok-Kal pages to he or she and I warned him and then I thought it was the same unregistered user as before that did it today. Sorry I should of looked more closly at the IP adress as they both started with the same digits. Anyway I`ll apologies to him. And can I still retain my sysop powers ? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 16:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing that has nothing to do with blocking; a number of inactive admins like Daiku, Racht and others have this template on their pages that say ``this raiting system has been suspended`` or something like that, do all inactive admins must have this on their page or is just decoration that they added? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 19:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Mata Nui Kazi is ready. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Rollbacker Hy, for some reason I longer have rollbacker listed in my preferences and in the user group rights it stated i am not a rollbacker either. Did you demote my rollbackership or something? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 14:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, what about Mazeka369? He still has the rollback right even though he`s an admin? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 15:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) My thanks goes out to Everyone who voted for me, the users, Panakalego, MarioGalaxy,and especially Mata Nui. You are the greatest. One question though, how do I promote people to become admins or rollbacks? Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk 2 Questions Just two more questions; is their a way to have diferent sigs on a different wikis? And two is Toa 95 a rollbacker yet because it doesn`t say it in the user right groups?-[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 20:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Settling a Dispute I would like to tell you Bara Magna and me have been disputing about everything. I regret all the things that are wrong that I've done and said sorry if roughly. This needs to end. No one should get in trouble. I'm not trying to get Bara Magna in trouble, because I deserve as much trouble as he would if not more. I know how good you are at guidance from matters you have dealt with before. I don't want to continue this and my intention is to get somewhere that is peaceful. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link. That would be the main reason and then there are a few things going on both of our talk pages that I can't find the history. I think there may have been an other place but since wiki has changed to the new skin from the looks of it on my computer. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandal How long do you think this enregistered user should be blocked I meen lock at his contributions especially the Berix and Air page! It's one thing to place false content on a page but this is a whole different level. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 00:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Bot How do you create a bot account??? [[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']](TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat ) 19:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) CHFW I figured that you really like Hero Factory - So I'm inviting you to my site: The Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Hero_Factory_Wiki Agori Language On the Metus page, it says that Metus means 'Fear' (I put temperature because I found that out on Bionicle Reviews Wiki). On the Malum page, it says that his name means 'Apple' or 'Fear'. Thanks for telling me that you deleted it, so now I have a reason for it. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Congrats!! Mata Nui!!! You are now the new second in command!!! Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk False Page Thing Fine, I just said to not create false pages and if he did so again he could get blocked because i`m sure he knew that page was false. Although I suppose I could of been a little less agressive. Anyway i`ll use the template next time. - -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 00:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Second In Command Pretty much you will be helping me in making tough decisions. You will also be allowed to call meetings. Also whenever I am out for a long period of time you will be in charge and I think that you can do it. Plus you got the most votes. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk I finally got my 'schedule' all figured out, but it seems I'm quite a bit late and have been demoted. Oh well. [[User:Andrew1219|'Andrew']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]: [[w:c:extremebionicles|'BSCW']] B'crat and [[w:c:bionicle|'TBW']] Sysop { }{[[w:c:extremebionicles:Columbus|'My Awsome MOC']]} Bara Magna Umm I'd just like to say Bara Magna (you known the admin) is leaving and thats why I added him to "the people who should never be forgotten" list. If you don't believe me see here. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 14:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and are you going to remove his sysop right??? Just curious. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 19:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Changes to the CSS file Hello, this afternoon I have removed one small section from your MediaWiki:Wikia.css file (the "body" class). It was breaking our TOU by moving the page up, changing both the positioning of items on the site and putting ads in improper places. Our TOU is very flexible, see this page for exact specifications, but messing with overall page structure is not allowed. I will be happy to discuss this with you further if you want, either by writing on my talk page here or if you want it to be more private, contacting us at Special:Contact and asking for "TimQ" by name. Thanks, --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 21:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I'm leaving. Goodbye. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 22:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) please remove Tuma55's Admin Powers as I still don't know how please. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! IPs How can you see a user's IP address? Copied articles Remember awhile ago when I found our Hero Factory article was the same as yours? I worked out why- Starscream7 has been plagiarising. He's copied all of Herofactopedias articles over to the custom hero factory wiki. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I request a block. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I Request Not No. I have two reasons: * 1: Why bhann me here when the problem Isn't here? * 2: Why bann me If I'm currently undoing the articles? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 22:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Because you've made staff members leave here, and you are immature and a vandal. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] :You (Starscream7) shouldn't be vandalizing anywhere. And the problem is here too, since here is to where you plagiarizing. I'd say that two weeks would be fair. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 19:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Infobox You know that Infobox problem I told you about three or so months ago (the first message in this talk page)? Well, I was looking at the Piraka Fusion page and I saw it had that problem. 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. :OK, thanks. - Mata Nui Talk 19:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) . . . . . Dude, the vandalizing happened months ago, as well as on CBW! My sister did the whole thing. Monasti, whyt are you trying to bann me a second time now? I haven't done a thing besides the plagiarism, and NOTE: I will do it NOT by New Years. As long as it takes. And again, Mata Nui - Why are you banning me on here if it didn't happen here? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 19:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandal This user has just vandalized our home page (if you look at his contributions, you'll see what he wrote). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Template I realized that on templates when it says red under the color it appears as blue instead. Why is that? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 01:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Jobs Now that I'm an Admin, shouldn't I have a job here? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I believe I'd prefer: *Chronicler/News *Featured Article Operator I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re:Re:Template Look at this template in source mode, you will see that where it says red it ends up beings blue. Template:Toa Tools ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 15:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) UOTM Is this enought votes? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] 19:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) WHY IS STARSCREAM7 NOT BLOCKED!!! I know I'm no longer an admin but come on! He copied 99% of ALL articles from Herofactorypedia (ask Wikia if you dont believe me) and acording to Bara Magna's blog he's a vandal! Why havn't you or one of the other staff blocked him! He's done nothing good for this wiki other than try to gain rollback rights and start arguments!! Sorry if that sounded harsh but it think its crazy. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 22:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) May I ask what wiki he vandalized?? --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 20:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker What is the general edit requirement to be a rollbacker? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 22:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) WMW Can you remove Wiki Magna Wiki where it says "other wikis to check out" on the community portal? I putt it their while I was an admin but I want it removed now. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 22:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Mata Nui Bot Gotcha. I understand. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa Roden']] Yeah go ahead. Are there any others? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! O_O So... I'm a Toa now. Is there anything I need to be aware of, like Wiki Jobs, etc? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Okay. Do you want me to work on getting the Bohrok Swarms up and running? Perhaps that a question for The Great and Mighty Kazi22, do you think? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Rollbacker Is three admins and one former-admin's votes enought? Sorry to sound impulsive but I'm eager to putt my rollback powers to good use. -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mean to sound impatient, but I would also like to put my Sysop powers to good use. I plan to go through the list of redirects, and clear out the unneeded ones. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone''']] 15:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC)